


The Return of The Shade

by Ikilou



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikilou/pseuds/Ikilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown threat in the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of The Shade

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on what could possibly happen, and it's definitely not canon. Also, these 'Scalehunters' would be loosely based on Swiftwings since I imagine that The Shade would see these little hints of the Swinftwings existence and be inspired by them.

As Dragonkind and the Beastclans warred, they knew not of the threat that loomed in the darkness, biding it's time and waiting for the perfect time to make itself known. Not even the Shade-possessed Beastclan members knew of what was about to occur and shake the world to it's core.

The entity soon grew bored of watching, however, and hurried to finalise it's plans before going to see the wyrm that made all of this possible. The Arcanist was alone in his Observatory when the dark creature presented itself, only to realise that it wasn't as strong as it thought it was prior. It's strength, it seemed, had been split between those possessed by it, leaving it no stronger than a single deity. So it struck a deal with the Starseer, in that it would not continue with it's plans and stay in the Observatory to be studied for as long as the Arcanist told no other deity of it's existence.

Of course, it never intended to keep it's word. It slipped out in the dead of night, knowing that none of the other gods would believe the pink wyrm's ramblings. And, so, it went back into hiding to perfect it's plot.

In it's image, it created another species of dragon from it's own mass that it dubbed 'Scalehunter' and contained in eggs. 12 impossibly black eggs were formed, and sent to every part of Sornieth to be found and hatched by curious clans, the first phase of it's devious plan. 

Inside each egg was a dragon who looked like nothing any other dragon had seen, and each seemed to be the element in which it was born. All apart from one. No, one egg was given to the Beastclans, and hatched to lead them against Dragonkind in an organised assault when the time was right, and would eventually convince the Beastclans to take on other dragons in the name of The Shade.

But what no other clan knew was that if these sexless Scalehunters were to be bred with another dragon of their clan, the results would be catastrophic. Every single hatchling would be a Scalehunter, each completely black with deep black eyes and their element - regardless of the nest - would be Shade. But, by then, it would be too late.

That was, of course, if everything went to plan. Until the time was right to push against the dragons which The Shade so loathed, it would bide it's time.

And only one would be able to change the course of destiny, to convince The Shade to work alongside Dragonkind and the Eleven. If only The Arcanist weren't too busy to realise it...


End file.
